


里番家族S01E08：呪われた男后編、溢れる愛と真の支配者

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [11]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 都看到108了就不用警告了。





	里番家族S01E08：呪われた男后編、溢れる愛と真の支配者

得到陈斌的承诺，金威廉才咬着嘴唇开始。他对着屏幕分开双腿，将一个粉色跳蛋抵在穴口，只是那里还很干涩，实在塞不进去。陈斌忘了买润滑剂，送的是油性的，金威廉不想用。  
“怎么……怎么没有湿……”金威廉委屈地看着镜头。  
陈斌觉得心跳慢了一拍，他看着金威廉。  
“斌哥……塞不进去。”  
“乖。”陈斌说。“用手指摸摸你自己。”  
“摸了……”  
“那怎么会没有湿？”陈斌的语气是连他自己都想不到的温柔。“我摸你的时候，不是很快就流水了吗？”  
“因为…是斌哥啊。”金威廉说。“不一样……”  
陈斌闻到焦糊味，锅里的蛋炒饭因为没翻动，底下一层已经糊了。他关掉天然气，放下铲子，不看屏幕。  
金威廉更委屈了：“斌哥！”  
他为什么要这样子？  
陈斌迟钝地想。  
金威廉很不正常，他分明不习惯自己过分粗暴的性爱和那些从未接触过的玩具，却又愿意欣然接受，甚至还乐在其中。  
太过分了。  
金威廉要是落在其他人手里，大概会被玩到很惨吧？说不定早就变成公交车了。金威廉的皮肤很好，又嫩又薄，轻轻一掐就一个红印子，要是抓着腰胯操一会儿，一定会留青紫指印，格外让人生出凌虐欲。而且金威廉在床上很乖，虽然会闹几下，也像是小奶猫，爪子牙齿都钝钝圆圆的，不但不疼，反而半推半就的令人心痒难耐。  
他凭什么这么乖？  
“斌哥，我去你家好不好？”金威廉试了几次，还是没能把跳蛋塞进去，穴口已经有些发红。  
陈斌硬下心肠：“不行。”  
“可是我真的不会玩……”金威廉放下跳蛋，爬着去够放在电竞椅上的大纸箱，过于宽大的棉T松松垮垮地搭在身上，陈斌可以看到他的小腹和腰。白发男孩儿拿了一对乳夹拆封，咬着猫咪一样的嘴唇掀起衣服，将带红色流苏的金色平夹扣上。  
陈斌不愿意承认自己买的时候心软了，为了体恤小孩儿，没买带齿的。  
但是对于金威廉来说，还是有点过，他呜咽一声，蜷缩起来。  
“好痛……”小孩儿看着镜头，纯洁又无辜，只是搭配床单上的跳蛋与另外的乳夹，就显得更加情色。“根本、根本没有斌哥玩的时候舒服……明明斌哥有用牙齿咬的……”  
陈斌不想吃饭了。  
他烦躁地将炒糊的饭倒进垃圾桶，随便用水冲了冲不粘锅，木质饭勺丢进水槽。  
“你们宿舍在哪里？”陈斌拿过手机，一边单手换衣服一边问。  
金威廉报了个地址，陈斌抓起车钥匙下楼，进电梯的时候他压低了声音：“把另一边也夹上，我十五分钟到。”  
陈斌只用了十三分钟。  
金威廉事先和管理人员说过，只说朋友家里水管坏了，过来住一晚上就走。因为陈斌就在他们训练基地楼下工作，午休或者晚上去吃饭的时候经常看到，大家都很熟悉，也就没有多想，金威廉在楼下接他，穿着短裤，套着一件银色皮夹克。看他有些弓着背的姿势，应当是夹着乳夹就出来了。  
陈斌等他按密码开门的时候问：“乳夹？”  
金威廉慌张地四处看了看，羞耻点头。  
进门之后，他上了门链，又欲盖弥彰地将一把凳子拖到门口抵着。陈斌脱了外套和鞋子，见小孩儿进门就光脚踩在自己铺的长毛地毯上，也没找拖鞋。  
“斌哥……”  
金威廉把外套挂好，卷起里头T恤下摆。  
浅粉色乳头已经被乳夹折磨成艳红色，两束流苏随着他的呼吸颤动。陈斌注意到他有点夹着腿，就说：“裤子脱了。”  
金威廉慢慢脱掉沙滩风格的及膝短裤。  
里头什么都没有。  
一道亮晶晶的水痕在大腿上蔓延。  
“转过去，趴在墙上。”陈斌命令道。“自己分开。”  
金威廉耳朵通红，却依言照做，他两手撑着墙壁，修长笔直的双腿分开，露出被操干到红肿还没退去的肛口。  
已经湿透了。  
“隔音好吗？”陈斌问。  
金威廉点头：“很好……”  
“嗯。”年长的男人在纸箱里翻找一会儿，又找出两三个跳蛋，拿在手里看了看，才走到金威廉面前，将一个荧光绿色的塞进他嘴里。  
“含住。”  
剩下的全都推进金威廉的后穴，已经习惯吞吃大鸡巴的肠道毫无抗拒，甚至在陈斌的手指要退出的时候谄媚地纠缠。三根颜色各异的导线从金威廉没有一点耻毛的穴口探出，小小的开关像是尾巴。陈斌又找到一卷静电胶布，潦草把开关绑在他大腿上。  
他后退一步，坐在床上，好整以暇地看着背对他的金威廉。  
银灰色的静电胶布让金威廉的皮肤格外白皙，本来普通的“情侣”间的调教也因为常常出现在绑架与暴力电影里的黏合用品而带上一些强迫成分。  
“我希望你可以把自己的感受告诉我。”陈斌打开跳蛋的控制app，将其中一个的震动调整到最大。金威廉呜咽一声，无言点头。  
“乖，过来。”  
金威廉趔趄着走过去，陈斌示意他可以跪在地上或者坐在地上。白发男孩儿茫然了一会儿，选择了跪坐，他的韧性很好，鸭子坐都毫无障碍。陈斌将他嘴里的跳蛋取出来，然后问：“奶头疼吗？”  
“有、有一点……”  
“什么有一点？”  
“疼有一点。”  
“哪里疼？”  
金威廉的舌头像是打结了，结结巴巴半天才说出来：“奶头……奶头有一点疼。”  
说出来的时候，好像不疼了。  
或者说，因为说出来羞耻的话，疼痛也变成了快感。  
开过第一次口，往后就变得容易。  
“跳蛋在——啊啊啊在放电……斌哥……嗯嗯……三个都在里面！很舒服……被、被跳蛋操的很舒服……”  
陈斌看着他舌尖微吐，小腹有点抽搐，可能快要高潮了，就直接全部关上。金威廉在高潮边缘，硬生生被拽下来，两眼都是泪。  
“自己扯出来，不许高潮。”陈斌压低了声音。“听到了吗？”  
金威廉吸吸鼻子，点头说：“嗯，我会努力的，斌哥。”  
他的声音又软又糯，带着明显的撒娇，陈斌心跳差点乱节拍。然后他看着小孩儿趴伏，手指扯着导线，将跳蛋一个一个扯出来，不时停下大喘一口气，不让自己接收过度的快感。后穴流出的过多淫水让静电胶布也失去效用，松散下来。陈斌摸了一把，又滑又湿，真不知道他哪里来这么多体液。  
“斌哥……？”金威廉抬眼问。  
又无辜，又纯洁。  
陈斌知道自己带了点将金威廉拉进地狱的想法。凭什么他过来撩自己，一而再再而三的，不知道自己是什么糟烂人物？既然这样，别想干净。  
可是金威廉真的干净。  
干干净净，通通透透，带着陈斌也对自己的龌龊心思厌恶了起来。  
偏偏金威廉不讨厌他的龌龊心思。  
这会儿，小孩儿眼眶还红着，因为不能高潮而有些恍惚迷离，还问他：“斌哥，还要静电胶布吗？”  
“你是不是有病？”陈斌问。“金威廉，你脑子不正常吧？”  
金威廉睁大眼睛。  
“我他妈的在SM你啊，箱子里还有皮鞭你没看到？”陈斌越说越激动，却没忘记这是在他们宿舍区，隔音再好也得压着。他把箱子拿过来，皮鞭、带着橡胶假阴茎的口枷和项圈全被他拿出来，一样一样摆在金威廉面前看。陈斌握着鞭子，拍打金威廉的脸。  
“看到了吗？金威廉，我不正常，你跟着我不正常？”  
这小孩儿总该害怕了吧？该叫着变态然后让人把自己送警局了吧？  
可是没有。  
金威廉茫然地想了一会儿，伸出舌尖，舔了舔鞭子。  
粉红的舌尖，舔着黑色的鞭子，像是舔陈斌的肉棒时候一样。  
“我不觉得斌哥不正常。”他的声音还有点恍惚，但里头满是坚定。“我喜欢斌哥，而且斌哥答应和我交往了……做什么都可以。”  
陈斌头顶发麻。  
“是斌哥的话，对我做什么都可以。”  
金威廉这么说。


End file.
